


Deep Enough I'm Out Of Your System

by Eternal_Love_Song



Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Begging, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Shogeki didn't look back at her until he was at the door, at which point she was panting and whining and practically humping at the air as her entire body begged him to back and fill her. "Break me," She begged him softly.Shogeki decides to fuck Kaisha until he's out of her system. He achieves the opposite affect.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: ASBLS Expanded Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754704
Kudos: 7





	Deep Enough I'm Out Of Your System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Slightly Smutty Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548330) by [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/pseuds/HeavenlyDIO). 
  * Inspired by [A Slightly Bitter Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450927) by [HeavenlyDIO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDIO/pseuds/HeavenlyDIO). 



> The characters here are from on [HeavenlyDio's](https://heavenly-dio.tumblr.com/) story:[A Slightly Bitter Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450927/chapters/46296169), which has his OC Shogeki getting together with Toga.  
> While reading that story though, I fell in love with one of the side characters, Kaisha, and now I ship her with Shogeki, so I wrote smut about it. This follows an encounter that they had in chapter two of [A Slightly Smutty Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548330/chapters/58469983), so if you want to read that, the link is here. Reading that isn't necessary to follow the "plot" but it helps.

Kaisha was still hot and bothered when she woke up. She felt messy and used. There was a throbbing between her thighs, her lips wet and aching as she pressed her legs together. She could feel his seed leaking out of her still and it made her want more. Everything about this moment made her want more.

She pulled at her shirt, needing to loose as many clothes as possible as quickly as possible. Shogeki was still there, eyes on the rest of her room, and she needed to be read for him if she was going to get more. Buttons popped as she ripped open her skirt, trying to squirm out of her bra as quickly as possible and throwing it aside as soon she did. She kicked off her shoes as well, planting her feet on her mattress to open her legs as wide as possible. She needed something inside her like yesterday.

Desperately, her hands went to her breast, grabbing and squeezing as she tried to calm the heat rising within her. She flipped her skirt up as her hand moved between her legs. She spread herself open, knowing that if she touched herself more than that she wouldn't be able to stop. And if Shogeki looked over at her and she was just plunging her fingers inside herself while she fondled her own breast, he'd probably just leave her to it. That was the last thing she wanted.

Shogeki didn't look back at her until he was at the door, at which point she was panting and whining and practically humping at the air as her entire body begged him to back and fill her. "Break me," She begged him softly.

Shogeki stared at her, one hand on the partially open door. She couldn't image what he was thinking, only what she needed him to think. Namely that he wanted to fill each and every one of her holes several times over. When he pushed the door closed and locked it behind him, she knew that he must have wanted some part of that too. Shogeki was easily annoyed, maybe he would take great pleasure in breaking her, thrashing her, trashing her body like she was his personal fuck toy.

"You're fucking needy, aren't you?" He asked. He was frowning at her, but Shogeki was always frowning and she was much too worked up to care about that right now. 

Kaisha was so wet that she thought she might die if he didn't stick something in her. She looked up to him, meeting his eyes as she said, "Please."

He loomed over her, one hand on the bed beside her head as he shoved two fingers inside her dripping core. She moaned, her hands gripped her breast more tightly as she widened her legs further. He actually smirked at her and the change in expression increased her hunger. It made her wonder what he wanted to do to her, what he would do to her, and how fast and hard he would do it.

"You're really fucking noisy, Kaisha," Shogeki told her. He placed on knew on the bed as he half climbed over her, thrusting his fingers into her faster and pressing his thumb to her clit. Her body jerked as pleasure soared through her, her mouth opening wide in a moan as she panted hungrily. Her hips rocked forward on his fingers, her walls tightened around him. "Who do you think can hear you right now?" he asked her. "Do you think someone might be on the other side of one of these walls listening to you moan like a whore? Do you think Aka knows exactly what you're up to right and how much you love it?"

For some reason the thought made her even wetter. "More," She moaned as she pinched her nipples. "Give me more."

He added a third finger which he shoved into her even harder., pressing in her clit with more force. He leaned closer to her, meeting her eyes as he growled out, "Hurry up and cum, you damn slut! You think I'm gonna do this all day? Cum, now!" He ordered. The harsh sound of his voice sent chills through her body and she felt herself cumming on his fingers almost immediately. Her body quaked. She gripped her breast tightly in her hand as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. He continued stroking her through it for a moment before retracting his hand. It was on the tip of her tongue to bed for more before he turned around and left. He surprised her by dropping to his knees.

"Shogeki?" She questioned softly as she watched him. A shiver went through her body as the sight of him framed by her open legs. The yearning for him was strong, stronger than it was before he'd touched her. She whined, high pitched and needy. He responded by reaching out and pinching her ass, right over her tattoo, making her yelp.

"I don't have time to cater to your horny ass every time you feel like bending over," He told her. The harsh condemnation in his voice would have usually had her cowering and running away, and yet now, with her thighs spread and the hunger thrumming through her, his words only served to give her more of a high. She imagined him slamming into her every time she bent over for him, imagined him spreading her wide whenever she looked at him with longing and desperation. He pinched her ass again, making her jump. "Don't get any ideas," he said. "We're getting this shit out of your system now."

"Do whatever you want to me," she answered.

He growled. "You keep saying stupid shit like that, you're gonna regret it."

"Anything," she said more strongly. "Fuck me! Choke me! Shove yourself so deep inside that I won't be able to close my legs without thinking of you!"

Shogeki glared at her, growling again as he he leaned forward. "Stop begging you dumb slut!" He leaned forward and bit into her thigh. She cried out as her body jerked and he clamped down on her thighs, holding them open. "Whatever I want, right?" He growled at her. He painted a path of bites along her thigh, each harder than the last. She couldn't help but squirm in his grasp. He held her in place, keeping her legs from closing as his teeth sunk deep into the soft skin of her thighs, nipping and tugging and scraping his teeth across her.

"Oh, yes," she groaned out. The pain was sending shock waves of pleasure through her and she wondered if that wasn't the truth behind Shogeki's quirk. Electric pleasure. "More."

He gave her more, leaving a line of love bites and bruises along her other thigh. She was as wet as a waterfall by the time he finally moved up to her dripping lips. He spread her lips with one hand as he leaned forward to lick a line up to her clit. He sucked the small nub into his mouth and she shoved her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She was pulsing with desire, one of her hands reaching down to grab his head and pull him closer. He growled in annoyance and it made her quiver with lust. She tugged on his hair, hoping to goad him further. Shogeki bit her clit.

Kaisha came immediately and came hard, biting down on her hand to suppress the sound she made. Shogeki pulled her closer began licking at her fast and wild. Her hand gripped his hair just to have something to hold onto and her legs wrapped around his head in an attempt to pull her closer. His hands slipped underneath her to pull her closer, gripping onto her rear and stroking her briefly with his thumbs. His tongue danced along her folds and he feasted on her, drinking her in, prolonging her orgasm as he did so. 

It wasn't long before her body began to shake with over sensitivity. She couldn't help squirming in his gasp as her body tried to pull away even while she continued to hold on. Her cries were slowly turning to sobs and he wasn't letting up at all. Shogeki had pulled away briefly to take a breath before attacking her clit fiercely. He was devouring her like mad and she was absolutely loving every second of it! Her hips tried to buck up toward his tongue but the grip he had on her was too strong. There was a stream of pleading and appreciating falling from her lips. Her fingers were pulling on his hair so hard that he would probably hate her afterwards.

None of that mattered when he had her falling over the edge again and writhing under his tongue.

Kaisha was pretty sure she must have black out for a moment. When her sight focused, Shogeki was wiping mouth as he pulled away from her. Her legs were laying weakly on the bed, thighs throbbing. She met his eyes and knew that she didn't need to open her mouth to ask for more. He didn't even look resigned this time as he unfastened his pants, just intensely focused on her. Her entire body flushed with the attention.

Shogeki kicked his pants off and stroked himself a few times. She felt herself fill with anticipation as she watched him. She opened her mouth and he moved forward to place his over it. She stuck out her tongue to lick his palm and when he pulled his hand back, she pulled two of his fingers into her mouth. He huffed. 

"You're so fucking loud, Kaisha." His tone was harsh, but he was smirking at her.

"I want you," she said around his fingers. "Please, Shogeki, I want you..." She was drooling all over his hand and her words were barely audible. He pushed his fingers deeper.

"There really isn't a way to shut you up, is there?" He asked her. He rubbed himself along her dripping folds, unsuccessfully holding back a groan. "Well, if I can't stop you...might as well go all the way." He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed into her slowly.

She whined around his fingers, her core throbbing as she felt him slowly sliding into her inch by inch. She felt her entire body clenching around him, her lips around his fingers, her lips around his cock. She rocked her hips forward and he moved his free hand to her hip, pinning her in place.

"Ugh, Shogeki please! I need it! I need you. More! Faster, harder, deeper, please, just please!" Her cries were wild and half incoherent around his hand. The pulsating between her thighs only felt worse and her body was screaming for him, screaming for more. The look on his face was taunting, almost teasing, as he slowly dragged himself in and out of her. He was ignoring all her begging and whimpering and it was driving her absolutely mad.

Shogeki chuckled. "Look at you, Punk Rock. You're such a fucking liar!" His thrust, while still agonizingly slow, began harder. He pushed deep and hard into her, and it felt so satisfyingly good. "You say I can do what I want, but here you are trying to tell me what to do. You really think I'm going to listen to someone like you?"

She tried to respond to him, only for him to grab her tongue between his two fingers, silencing her and leaving her mouth hanging open. She drooled on his hand, down her chin, still desperately moaning at his every thrust. He looked like he was laughing at her. It was... humiliating, intoxicating. She wanted him to take even more from her, to overwhelm her ever sense.

Shogeki leaned forward, pressing her legs nearly to her shoulders and causing her thighs to burn as he leaned on her sensitive, bitten skin. He was so deep inside her she knew she would be able to feel him for days afterwards. Her hands clutched onto him like he was a lifeline, trying futilely to pull him closer. He pulled his hand from her mouth and moved it to her neck.

"You're gonna scream," he told her, pilling out almost all the way and stopping, watching her with a wry smirk as she writhed and tried to get him back inside of her. "I'm not going to let you." Then he slammed home, pushing down on her throat and stopping the cry that tried to escape her, turning it into a strangled moan. He pushed into her hard and fast and he applied pressure to her throat, her mouth hanging open as she tried to scream only to gasp for breath. She could feel fuzziness at the edges of her mind, her thoughts becoming a thick molasses of pleasure and pain. She saw whiteness starting to creep in at the edges of her vision.

Then he lifted his head, allowing her to take one gasping breath before pressing down on her throat again. He absolutely destroying her in the best way. Each thrust hurt more than the last, her throat was burning, her hands clutching at him desperately to no avail. His hand lifted again as she gasp, the breath being knocked right out of her by the force of his thrust. She didn't have enough air to scream as he leaned his weight even further onto her, the new angle brushing against her clit with each stroke. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shogeki's voice was barely even reaching her at this point. His face was so close to her own that they could kiss. She could taste the anger and passion in the shared air between them. She needed... she didn't know what she needed, but she knew that she would fall apart as soon as she got it.

"Shogeki!" She choked out. He leaned forward to bite her, sinking his teeth into her neck as he pounded her and she was gone. Her orgasm hit her so hard that the edges of her vision whited out again. Her body jerked hard, quaking in his arms and forcing him deeper. She barely registered his hand covering her mouth or muffled scream that she was making. 

She wasn't sure how long it was before she came back to herself, sore and spent and covered in cum. Shogeki was still hovering over her, catching his breath as he watched her closely. Her thighs, her throat, her cunt were all throbbing with pain. Her legs still tossed over his shoulders, though he had moved back and was no longer exerting pressure on her body. She felt like she was able to think clearly for the first time in months... and she had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Um... Shogeki..."

"Save it." His expression immediately fell into the glare that shew as used to and she felt herself flinch, but not... not like she used to. She wasn't sure what she was feeling in this moment, but it wasn't fear. It wasn't the desperation of a few minutes ago either. He moved away from her, dropping her legs to the bed almost carelessly. Almost.

"Shogeki," She said again.

"Whatever it is Punk Rock, I don't want to fucking hear it. Do you know how much I've wasted here already?" He growled.

She didn't. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed between her orgasm and now. She knew one thing though and that was that she wouldn't be damned if this was the last time she got wrecked by him. She didn't say that though. She watched him angrily shove his legs into his pants, thought about how much she barely even got to touch him, and wondered if she would ever be able to get her hands on him. Would she be allowed? Was she...worthy to touch?

Her thoughts swirled faster and clearer as she he walked to the door. When he placed his hand on the doorknob, she called out to him one last time. "Shogeki!" Surprisingly, he paused to hear what she would say. "Thank you."

He huffed and pulled the door open, slamming it on his way out. She didn't think she would be able to move for a while. She let her hand travel to her thighs, pressing lightly and hissing at the sting. It was so good. She needed to be taken by Shogeki again. That was a fact. 


End file.
